HGd10PHB - MoveSkill - Dodge
Dodge is a skill that can be used in multiple contexts. This makes Dodge one of the most versatile skills in the game, as well as one that players will focus on quite a bit. Dodge can be used in Physical Combat, to avoid Spells, and in certain situations versus the Environment. Each has it's own roll mechanics to consider and so they are divided into the three categories below. Dodge does not work if the character has been immobilized or is completely unaware of an attack. Such instances will be explicitly stated in certain spells, but the GM needs to remind players that certain status effects on their character prevent them from using the Dodge Skill. Dodge in Physical Combat Dodge can be used in Physical Combat situations instead of armor. It works against melee and ranged attacks in place of an armor roll. For mechanic's sake, when a person would be aware enough of combat for their Armor Skill check to apply, they are also aware enough for the Dodge Skill check to apply regardless if they are focused on a specific opponent. Dodge is a Reactive Roll and should be declared before the Active attack skill roll is made that Dodge would be used in opposition to. If Dodge is higher than the Active attack skill roll, then no damage is taken. However, if the Dodge roll is lower, then the full Effect of the Physical attack is applied. There is no mitigation of damage such as with armor. This may make armor appear more desirable at first, but in the long run, because Dodge is used in so many more contexts, it will eventually outpace Armor Skills in its effectiveness against Physical Attacks. Dodge versus Spells Various spells require an Active Attack roll to hit a target. These are typically ranged attacks or touch attacks. Typically, when a player uses Dodge against certain spells, they can avoid some or all of the damage or effect. Below is an outline of how each spell's shape can be used to determine Dodge's effectiveness. Touch/Missile/Ray - Dodge completely avoids getting hit on a higher roll, or takes the full effect of the spell if the Dodge Skill roll is lower. While certain armors may have some defense against missiles or rays, they do nothing against Touch attacks. Area/Volume - If the spell attacks an area rather than a single target, typically Dodge Skill success means taking half the Effect from the spell and failure means the character takes the full effect. Certain traits and foibles can alter this. Armor generally is useless against these kinds of spells. Dodge versus Environmental Events Certain environmental events -- for example, a landslide -- may require the character to roll the Dodge Skill. In this case, the Dodge Skill roll is an Active Roll versus the DS of the event. Navigation Submenus * [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills#Movement Skills|'Movement Skill List']] Main Menu * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes